Cammie Ishikawa
Cammie Ishikawa, is the 6th Seat of the 4th Division. Appearance The most noticeable thing about Cammie is his short height. At a whooping 5' 2", Cammie has always been picked on for his short built. He is also very lean and weighs only 101 pounds. He has straight black hair that falls in bangs on his face, brown eyes, and tan skin Personality Cammie has always been very humorous. Ever since he was a kid, he always has made people laugh. On top of that, he is very kind, friendly, open, and social. He is always a bit off topic and silly, but knows when too listen when he has to. However, if you bother him too much, he might explode. Lastly, he NEVER gives up, and will always get up multiple times after being hit. Cammie, although he is usually not very hot headed, will get VERY mad if you comment on his height. History Life before death: Before he died, Cammie was always quite friendly. Although never super popular, he was the friends to few and an acquaintance to many, not hated by really anyone. He always put a smile on peoples faces, whether because of a joke or a silly motive. Cammie loved to make people smile. On top of that, he was always very bright, usually scoring the highest in his class. He also was an avid football player, one of the best on his team. One day, however, Cammie was tackled without his pads on by a huge guy during a practice, and in a one in a million chance, his ribs punctured his lungs. Before he got to the hospital, he was gone. Rukongai Days: Cammie lived in the poorest district of Rukongai. Living from day to day was always a struggle. However, he made many friends, because of his open personality. His friends would always tell him to become a shinigami because of his great reiatsu, but he always declined Then, one day, a Hollow attacked. When all his friends were killed, he pledged to become a shinigami and try to prevent poor children from the experience he had. Academy Days: Cammie did very well in the Academy. Although decent in Zanjutsu, he was quite gifted in everything else, especially Hakuda, in which he was top of the class in. He decided after the Academy to join Fourth, since they help people, and thats the reason he became a shinigami in the first place. Powers & Abilities Kidō Skill Description: Although Cammie was never very good at Kidou when he started out, he knew he wanted to join the Fourth Division ever since he found out they always try to heal and help people. Because of that, he put in hundreds of hours only perfecting Kidou, so he could become a master at Reishi and save as many lives as he could. Shunpo Skill Description: Cammie has always been very good at Shunpo, thanks to his short height and lean build. Hakuda Description: This has always been Cammie's forte. He has always enjoyed hand to hand, and his small build usually makes his opponents underestimate him. Thanks to that, and his sheer power, he usually is victorious. Zanjutsu Description: Zanjustu is one of Cammie's favorite traits. He loves a good swordfight! However, he is just average at this ability. Zanpakutou Eternal Flame (Eien no honō))'s sealed appearance is just a standard katana with a red hilt; the katana is 77 cm, while the 56 cm of blade. *Shikai: The release command is "Burn, eternal flame (Yakedo, eien no honō)". Eien no honō's Shikai appearance is quite unique; it is a very thick sword made of a pure silver; a length of 86 cm, blade of 74 cm, making it a very large blade. Passive Ability # 1:'Heated Blade ''Strength: Actual blade of sword is very hot, which makes it able to cut more things and can burn when it cuts someone. Weakness: Although very slight, it does cause reiatsu drainage over time, and can be extinguished temporarily (about two posts) if properly hit by water attacks. '''Passive Ability # 2: Flame Consummation Strength: Can completely absorb some flames Weakness: Although it can consume almost all natural fires and such, very strong fire attacks by fire Zanpakuto (strong Shikai and Bankai) cannot be absorbed. Active Ability #1: Dragon’s Breath Strength: Shoots fireballs and close range flamethrowers (flamethrower goes about five feet; more of a close combat attack). Weakness: Water and most good Kidou shields Active Ability #2: Blade of Flames Strength: Unlike being heated like the passive ability, the blade sets on fire; very much more effective . Weakness: More reiatsu drainage, only lasts for about seven to eight turns. Active Ability #3: Boiled Blood Strength: Cammie’s blood begins to flow at a hyper rate, giving him much more speed, endurance, and overall strength. Weakness: Firstly, the boiled blood flows at an accelerated rate, making the wound, naturally, bleed faster. Also, it is only active when Cammie has a pretty serious injury, almost like a trump card; also drains reiatsu pretty fast and is only active for about four to five turns (depending on severity of activating wound).